Compromised Corruption
Compromised Corruption is a story chapter in Mafia III. Overview Lincoln Clay takes down the rackets in the Downtown district and ultimately its lieutenant Tony Derazio. Narrative Construction Lincoln meets with Lennie Davis at the Swoosh Bar & Grill in Downtown to talk about Jimmy Cavar and his construction racket. It seems Cavar is blackmailing Lennie, forcing him to rubber stamp phony building projects for his company, Cavar Construction, who are building the new City Hall in the heart of Downtown. He suggests Lincoln begin by getting to some of Cavar's men to see what he can learn. Blackmail Lincoln meets with Harold Cauley, a reporter for The Tattler, who tells him that Frankie Bernard is at the center of Derazio's corruption racket in Downtown. They're controlling bribes to city officials, blackmail operations, and other deals. While Harold can't tell Lincoln where Bernard is, he knows the location of the dead drops he uses to leave bribes for the city officials. He also knows Bernard keeps a secret blackmail stash of money somewhere, so he suggests that Lincoln start by getting one of the couriers to give up its location. Walkthrough Construction Talk to Lennie Davis. *Meet with Lennie Davis in Swoosh Bar & Grill; he will tell Lincoln what he knows about Jimmy Cavar and the construction racket he runs out of the Cavar Construction Site. The total damage required to bring down the racket is $50,000. Interrogate Cavar's foremen. *There are two Racket Informants for this objective, and one will be randomly chosen and shown on the map. He will tell Lincoln where to find Cavar's money stash. *Killing the informant will earn you $1000 and do the same amount of damage to the racket, while recruiting him will add $2000 to your racket's initial earn with no racket damage. **Max Ardizzi will be in an alley in northwest Downtown. There will be $875 in cash, two supply crates, and one truck that you can destroy. **Virgil Gauthier will be across the street from the Swoosh Bar & Grill where you start. There will be $875 in cash, two supply crates, and one truck that you can destroy. Steal Cavar's money stash. *Go to the Cavar Construction Yard, where you will find $10,000 along with a few men. Destroy Cavar's construction equipment. *If you've wiretapped the district, there will be eight locations marked on your map; otherwise, you will have to drive around and find them individually. Each location will have supply crates and Cavar Construction trucks that can be destroyed. Supply crates will do $1000 damage, and trucks are worth $2500. *Each can be destroyed by explosives or simply shooting the compressed gas cylinder or fuel tank. Find and destroy Cavar's construction vehicles. *There will be five trucks with the Cavar logo on them driving around Downtown. Chase after and destroy them for $2500 in damage each. Kill Cavar's enforcers. *There are two Racket Enforcers. Killing each will do $5000 in damage to the racket. *Any enforcers left alive will be waiting alongside their boss at the final racket takeover objective. **"Geezer" Cruzat will be at a construction site behind Marquis' Fine Liquors. There is $1875 in cash along with a truck and one supply crate. **Marlon Boudreaux will be behind Shaker's Club and Bar with his crew. There will be $1000 in cash along with one truck and a supply crate. Bring down Cavar's construction crane. *Go to the Cavar Construction Site and work your way through the large group of men there. You will find $10,500 in cash around the site. When you're ready, head to the blue fuel tank at the base of the crane and use the interact button to attach the explosives. Once you clear the area the crane will explode, causing $25,000 in damage. Return to Lennie Davis. *Once you've completed the required damage you may return to Lennie or continue working on the remaining objectives. Lennie will tell Lincoln that Jimmy Cavar is over at the construction site. Confront Jimmy Cavar. *Go to the Cavar Construction Site and confront Jimmy Cavar. You may kill him to earn $1500 or recruit him to add $4000 to the racket's initial earn. *The initial earn of this racket will be $40,000, plus anyone Lincoln recruited. This can be raised to a maximum of $60,000 by completing the appropriate trafficking mission. Blackmail Talk to Harold Cauley. *Meet with Harold Cauley, and he will tell Lincoln what he knows about Frankie Bernard and the blackmail racket he runs out of the Imperial Men's Health Club. The total damage required to bring down the racket is $50,000. Interrogate blackmail couriers. *There are four informants for this racket, and two of them will need to be interrogated. **The first one you question will tell Lincoln about the bagmen. **The second one will tell Lincoln where Frankie keeps his blackmail stash. *Killing an informant will earn you $1000 and do the same amount of damage to the racket, while recruiting him will cause $2000 to be added to your racket's initial earn with no racket damage. **Gianni Amici is in an alley in south Downtown with three guys and $875 in cash. **Manny Forcella is behind the La Vie Ferry Company with his men and $875 in cash. **Willy Jovino is behind Joey's All American Diner with some men and $875 in cash. **"Dimples" Tanzi is behind the Backwoods Lounge with three guys and $875 in cash. Find and steal the dead drops. *There are 14 dead drops located around Downtown. If you've wiretapped the district they will be shown on your map. Each will have a satchel containing $1000 cash, and there will be a note next to it. Some locations will have one man guarding them. Kill Frankie's enforcers. *There is one Racket Enforcer. Killing him will do $10,000 in damage to the racket. *If left alive, he will be waiting alongside his boss at the final racket takeover objective. **JC McCall will be on a rooftop in an alleyway close to General's Circle with his crew and $875. Find and follow the bagmen. *There will be three bagmen who will appear one at a time, driving a black Potomac Gallant. Following them will lead to a parking garage where they will meet up with a group of men. **Killing the driver will do $1000 in racket damage. **One of the men in the garage is marked and will do $10,000 in damage to the racket when killed. **There is a satchel containing $3000 at the location. *A bug may cause additional bagmen to spawn. Following them will work as before, but no money will be present after killing them. Steal Frankie's blackmail stash. *Unlike other rackets, the blackmail stash is not cash, but rather a stash of compromising photos Frankie keeps to blackmail high-powered officials. Stealing this stash will do $25,000 in damage to the racket. *Go to the Imperial Men's Health Club and make your way to the second floor, where you will find the stash of photos in a darkroom. There's also $10,000 in cash around the building you can steal. Talk to Harold Cauley. *Once you've completed the required damage you may return to Harold Cauley or continue working on the remaining objectives. He will tell Lincoln that Frankie Bernard is over at the bath house. Confront Frankie Bernard. *Go to the Imperial Men's Health Club and confront Frankie Bernard. You may kill him to earn $1500 or recruit him to add $4000 to the racket's initial earn. *The initial earn of this racket will be $40,000, plus anyone Lincoln recruited. This can be raised to a maximum of $60,000 by completing the appropriate trafficking mission. Result Completing these missions opens up Everyone Will Notice, where Lincoln will go after Tony Derazio, the Marcano lieutenant in charge of the Downtown district. The two rackets have a combined maximum earn of $120,000. Notes *After update 1.090.0, the New Bordeaux Opera House was added for the Sign of the Times DLC. This changed the dead drop located there so it now sits openly in the middle of the alleyway and there is no blackmail icon on any nearby wall. Category:Mafia III Category:Missions in Mafia III